Something About Her, Something About Him
by Cherie-24-Addict
Summary: "There's something about Tony...something about Michelle...but he'll never feel the same...she'll never feel the same way." TnM, pre-Day 2, from the point of view of the top three officials at CTU Tony, Michelle, and George . Please read AND review.


July 4, 2010

24: Something About

Genre: Romance

Characters: Tony A., Michelle D.

Key for points of view: Tony Almeida, _Michelle Dessler,_ **George Mason (Boss From Hell)**

A/N: TnM forever! Takes place a few months Pre-Day 2, concerning their awesome chemistry. Read and review, please!

Something about her has always managed to catch your eye. From the moment she first walked into CTU as a potential candidate for the position of Internet Protocol Manager, you've realized that there is something inherently special about Michelle Dessler.

_Something about Tony Almeida has always left you breathless. Ever since you stepped into a job interview with him and George Mason, you've realized that there's camaraderie there – as well as the potential for a brewing chemistry._

You, of course, think she's great for the job, because she's qualified. It's not like you're becoming attracted to her; you, of all people, know how dangerous it is to become attracted to a coworker. The wounds from your relationship with Nina Myers will always sting, you suppose; there's no way in hell you can simply get back into dating someone at CTU.

Why are you even considering this, anyway? You haven't known Michelle for that long; you're basically going on the positive hearsay from Division and the pleasantness and competence that radiated from her in George's office. What make you think that you'd ever like to have some type of relationship with her, or that she'd ever feel the same way?

_You, of course, have a fervent hope that Tony will recommend you for the position, because you need to escape from Carrie Turner and all the family drama that somehow managed to find its way into Division. You're not attracted to him or anything; you, of all people, know how easy it is for men to enter into a relationship with the only ambition being to get into your pants. You're not willing to take a risk, especially not with someone from work… even if that someone has potential._

_What makes you think that Tony would consider it, anyway? He's caring, smart, and his brown eyes make you melt into a proverbial puddle… but he's so closed off. According to the water-cooler scuttlebutt back at your old workplace, he's been like this ever since _Nina Myers _was taken into custody. Honestly, any mention of the name _Nina Myers_ makes you shiver a little… and makes your heart bleed for her ex-boyfriend._

At work, despite your reservations, you can't help but gravitate towards Michelle; you find yourself starting to become friendly with her, and then you start to consider her to be a real friend. And you like it; you like the feeling that comes with putting your trust in someone.

Of course, someone like George would probably take that in a literal, more primitive sense. God knows he's teased you multiple times about CTU's highest female executive. You just shoot him daggers and insist that you're not falling for her, all the while wondering if he's actually right. Could you, in fact, despite your convictions, be falling for Michelle Dessler?

Ah, damn. You are. But you're scared as hell, to put it mildly.

_You love the fact that, over the course of your first six months at CTU, you're able to meld into the culture. Especially where Tony is concerned; you've quickly become good friends with him, and you know he'll vouch for you where the Division bureaucracy and Ryan Chappelle are concerned. And he knows you'll do the same for him._

_But does he know just how far you'll go? Do you? Apparently, George Mason does; every time you so much as look at Tony, he's there to make a lighthearted joke about it. It annoys you a little, but a part of you knows he's right._

_Of course, if he's right, that means you'll have to make a move, take a chance on the man who's vowed not to get back into the game. Your female coworkers have all kinds of betting pools going on him, and you're just not sure where on earth this could go…if he even feels the same way as you._

A part of you wants to be able to hold her in your arms; kiss her beautiful, porcelain face; play with the auburn curls that fall out of the bun she always wears to work. You want to get to know everything about her, recite movies with her, word for word. You're not in love with Michelle Dessler, but you know that given the chance, you could be.

Unless, of course, she turns out to be another Nina. That possibility never leaves your mind, even when you're simply enveloped in everything that is so beautifully her. Will that possibility ever leave you alone?

_God, you want to be able to be the one that Tony confides in. You want to be the one that he comes to if something's bothering him, if something's made him smile. Honestly, you want to be the person that makes him smile, no matter what._

_But, Goddamn it, Nina "Traitor" Myers is always in the way. Tony just can't let her go. Poor guy was probably in love with her. Who the hell are you to screw with his healing process? Who the hell are you to think that you can ever compete with the kind of power that woman has over him?_

Until you can get these feelings in check, out of sight, and out of mind, you'll keep watching her from afar, being as close to her as professional- and friendly- parameters will allow. You'll be kind to her, you'll be a friend if she needs it, but you refuse to let yourself taken advantage of like the whole convoluted Nina affair.

_Until Tony gives you some sort of sign that he's ready to make a move, you won't declare that you love the romantic tension that surrounds you and want to take it further. You'll be there for him if he comes to you with a problem, whether technical or personal…but contrary to the betting pools, you'll stay far away from him in the relationship department._

Still, there's something about Michelle that makes you feel that she's totally different…something that makes you feel like you could be a different person, a better one, with her around.

_A part of you always wonders, in the back of your mind, what it would be like if he did let you in. You wonder if going after what you want would make you happier than you are now, simply admiring him when you think he's not looking._

There's something about Michelle Dessler… and you're not sure how much longer it'll be before your walls come crumbling down.

_There's something about Tony Almeida, something about your feelings for him, that makes you tremble a little._

But she'll never feel the same.

_He'll never feel as strongly as you do._

And you're not willing to take that risk.

_You'll wait for the perfect opportunity…or you'll move on._

**The tension is thick enough to cut with a knife, and they'd be cute enough together. A much better match than Tony and Nina. God, sometimes remind yourself of your old, matchmaking Babushka… that bitch. Damn. Still, the two of them seem to have a lot of crap on their plates, and they deserve at least an inkling of happiness, so you'll find some way to get the two of them to admit their feelings to each other…even if it's the last thing you do. **


End file.
